Carags Verwandlung/Hörbuch
Bei der Hörbuchausgabe von Carags Verwandlung handelt es sich um eine gekürzte Fassung. Hier sind alle weggelassenen oder veränderten Szenen aufgelistet, die für die Handlung oder die Charaktere wichtig sind. Kleinere Änderungen werden nicht beachtet. Gekürzte Szenen Kapitel 1: Menschenwunder * Carag liest das Schild neben dem Eisladen und sein Magen knurrt, als er das Softeis riecht. * Ein Angestellter des Supermarkts hilft Nimca, ihr Geld aufzusammeln. Er trägt Piercings und Ohrringe, deshalb schaut Carag ihn an. Der Mann begrüßt Carag und schenkt ihm einen Bonbon, den sich Carag in den Mund steckt, bevor der Mann ihm beim Auspacken hilft. Carag muss daran denken, wie nett die Menschen sind und fragt sich, wie es ist, so zu leben wie sie. Er spuckt den nicht sehr gut schmeckenden Bonbon auf den Boden. * Carag beschwert sich bei Mia, dass sie ihm wenigstens etwas vom Supermarktfleisch hätte aufheben können. * Xamber fragt Nimca, ob die Sache mit der Stadt wirklich nötig war. Sie erwidert, dass Carag und Mia heimlich gegangen wären, wenn sie es ihnen verboten hätten. * Xamber ist irritiert und nervös, als Carag beschließt, zu den Menschen zu gehen. Carag sagt, dass er nur so tun werde, als sei er ein Mensch, und in Wirklichkeit keiner ist. Auch Nimca wirkt verwirrt und unglücklich und Carag rechnet halb damit, dass sie sich ebenfalls verwandelt, um ihr Verständnis zu zeigen, doch das tut sie nicht. * Carag erwähnt, dass andere Schüler Bemerkungen über ihn flüstern, er diese jedoch hören kann, weil Wandler gute Ohren haben. Kapitel 2: Ärger * Carag erwähnt, wie Sean, Kevin und Beverly ihn bereits geärgert haben, zum Beispiel durch Schubsen oder Beleidigungen. Nie hilft ihm jemand gegen sie und das macht Carag jedes Mal ein bisschen trauriger. * Carag beschwert sich, dass er dank Kevin keine Luft mehr bekommt, worauf dieser erwidert, dass das der Sinn der Sache ist. * Einer der Rabenzwillinge legt den Kopf schief und sieht Carag direkt an, als er den beiden begegnet. * Carag kommt mit den Unterrichtsfächern und Lehrern gut zurecht, fragt sich jedoch, warum er manche Dinge lernen soll. * Donald holt sich gerade einen Kaffee, als Carag nach Hause kommt und fordert ihn auf, sich umzuziehen und zu duschen. * Anna fragt Carag, ob er Probleme mit den Lehrern hatte oder etwas nicht verstanden hat, was dieser verneint. Sie ist stolz auf ihn. Kapitel 3: Ganz schön gefährlich * Eins der Wapitis hebt den Kopf, als Carag versucht, sie zu jagen, sodass er sich fragt, ob er etwas falschgemacht hat. * Carag hört Schritte, nachdem er über eine Zeltschnur gestolpert ist. Hugos Mutter beschwert sich bei diesem wegen des Lärms, doch der Junge erklärt, dass er nicht dafür verantwortlich ist. Als Carag zu fliehen versucht, prallt er gegen Michelle und wirft sie um. * Carag muss daran denken, dass nicht einmal Donalds Hypnose ihn entlarven konnte. Seine Katzenaugen haben stattdessen offenbar sogar Donald selbst hypnotisiert. * Beim Frühstück sieht Carag Melody, die nicht sehr viel isst und deshalb sehr dünn ist. Sie füttert Bingo unter dem Tisch mit Frühstücksspeck. Kapitel 4: Ein seltsames Angebot * Als Carag Miss Clearwater sieht, fragt er sich, ob sie als Anhalterin mitgenommen werden möchte oder sie vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten steckt, wonach es jedoch nicht aussieht. * Carag bekommt Angst bei ihrem durchdringenden Blick. * Er findet, dass sich das Wandlerkribbeln wie Freude oder Angst anfühlt, nur weder gut noch schlecht. * Als Miss Clearwater sich vorstellt, schüttelt sie Carag nicht die Hand, worüber er erleichtert ist. * Carag erfährt von der Clearwater High und den anderen Wandlern und fühlt sich gleich etwas weniger einsam, weiß jedoch, dass die Ralstons ihn für verrückt erklären werden, wenn er ihnen von diesem mysteriösen Internat erzählt. Er vermutet, dass auch Xamber und Nimca abgelehnt hätten. Kapitel 5: Noch ein Angebot * Bei dem Talentwettbewerb, den Carag gewonnen haben soll, handelt es sich um einen Aufsatz. Als Carag davon erfährt, beobachtet er ratlos eine Spinne an der Zimmerdecke. * Donald sortiert seine Whiskey- und Schnapsflaschen, für die Milling ihn später lobt. * Als Carag und Marlon den Esstisch vorbereiten, dekoriert Carag diesen mit bunten Ahornblättern, doch Marlon befördert sie in den Kamin, worüber Carag sich beschwert. Er glaubt, dass Marlon frustriert ist, weil nicht er der Grund für Millings Besuch ist. * Um die Ralstons für sich zu gewinnen, lobt Milling Donalds Whiskeys, bemerkt Melodys Kleid und zeigt sich beeindruckt von einem Foto, das Anna mit dem Präsidenten zeigt: Ihr war eine Medaille für ihr Engagement gegen Armut verliehen worden. * Carag fragt sich, was Milling meint, als er sagt, Carag habe alles richtig gemacht: Außer dem missglückten Jagdversuch hat er in letzter Zeit nicht viel geleistet. Er kann auch nichts mit dem Lob, ein vielversprechender junger Mann zu sein, anfangen. * Carag überlegt, Milling in all seine Sorgen einzuweihen. Bei Miss Clearwater war er noch zu überwältigt gewesen, aber Milling ist schließlich ein Puma wie er. * Selbst, als Carag langsam misstrauisch wird, macht Milling keine Anstalten, zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Stattdessen verschlingt er beiläufig einen Schokoriegel. * Carag ist unwohl dabei, Milling Andrew zu nennen, tut es jedoch, weil dieser ihm das angeboten hat. Er gibt ihm eine rebellische Antwort, als Milling ihm sagt, auf die Clearwater High zu gehen, weshalb Milling ihn anschließend belehrt. * Bingo knurrt, weil er wahrscheinlich fassungslos ist, nun zwei Katzen im Haus zu haben. * Donald verschließt seinen Whiskeyschrank, wahrscheinlich, damit Marlon nicht an diesen herankommt. * Als Donald versucht, Carag und Marlon bei ihrer Prügelei zu trennen, rutscht er aus, sodass sie sich zu dritt auf dem Boden wälzen. * Carag ist nicht traurig über den Verlust des Taschenmessers, da er als Mensch und vor allem als Puma eigentlich kein solches braucht. Kapitel 6: Zähne * Anna ist wegen Carags Vorschlag, auf die Clearwater High zu gehen, entsetzt, da er sich in der normalen Schule so gut eingewöhnt hat. * Melody schnappt sich die Broschüre der Clearwater High, diese wird ihr jedoch von Marlon aus der Hand gerissen. Carag versucht, den nun zerrissenen Prospekt zu retten, dieser landet jedoch im Ahornsirup. Anna beschwert sich und schaut sich den Prospekt an, bevor sie einen Blick mit Donald tauscht: Vielleicht halten sie es für besser, Carag und Marlon für eine Weile zu trennen. * Anna und Donald möchten Carag zur Clearwater High fahren, Miss Clearwater sagt ihnen jedoch, dass ein Fahrer ihn abholen wird. * Als Carag bemerkt, dass Marlon Geld von ihm gestohlen hat, möchte er dessen Mineralien- und Fossiliensammlung aus dem Fenster schleudern. * Es sind Anna und Donald, die darauf bestanden haben, dass Carag an den Wochenenden nach Hause kommt. * Anna entschuldigt sich bei Carag für Marlons Verhalten und begründet es damit, dass dieser es nicht leicht in der Schule hat. Carag beschwichtigt sie abwesend, doch da sie Marlon erwähnt hat, teilverwandeln sich seine Zähne. * Statt die Tür wie im Hörbuch abzuschließen, schiebt Carag eine Kommode davor. * Theo trägt im Hörbuch eine Lederjacke, im Buch jedoch schwarze Lederhosen und eine Jeansjacke, die Carag an die Hell's Angels erinnern. * Als Donald Theo sieht, überdenkt er seine Entscheidung wegen des Internats, doch Theo baut sich einschüchternd vor ihm auf, sodass Donald seinen Satz matt beendet. Theo fordert Carag auf, mitzukommen. Kapitel 7: Die Clearwater High * Als die Tierheimfrau erzählt, dass Holly sogar versucht hat, den Riegel zu öffnen, entschuldigt sich Theo bei ihr, wodurch er aussieht wie ein kranker Elefant, von dem Carag nicht hofft, dass er wirklich einer ist. * An der Schule bemerkt Carag, dass jedes Fenster eine andere Form und Größe hat. * Im Erdgeschoss fällt Carag auf, dass er noch keine anderen Schülern begegnet ist - diese sind sicher alle im Unterricht. Dann drängen sich jedoch Shadow, Wing und Amber an ihm vorbei und tauschen sich über ihre gerade abgeschlossene Lernexpedition aus. Carag, Holly und Theo begegnen noch zwei weiteren dieser Gruppen. * Carag fragt sich, ob es sich bei Nimble um seinen neuen Mitbewohner handelt, sodass er ihn gespannt anblickt. Nimbles Blick streift ihn jedoch nur kurz und er fleht Miss Clearwater an, ihm ein anderes Zimmer zu geben. * Miss Clearwater entschuldigt sich bei Carag für die Sache mit Nimble, doch Carag beschwichtigt sie. Kapitel 8: Bunt und wild * In Carags Zimmer befindet sich ein bunter Flickenteppich, der den Raum noch gemütlicher macht. Auch das Fenster ist gemütlich, mann kann sich in die Nische setzen und nach draußen schauen. * Als Brandon versucht, seine Tasche vom Türgriff zu lösen, stolpert er und entschuldigt sich dafür. * Da nicht mehr alle Maiskörner in seine Tasche passen, stecken Brandon und Carag den Rest in Brandons Kopfkissenbezug. * Als Brandon seine Kleidung auspackt, stopft er sie zusammengeknüllt in seinen Schrank. * Die Glaskuppel der Cafeteria ist auseinandergeklappt, als die beiden zum Essen dorthin gehen. Carag sieht auch Laptops, einen Tischkicker und einen Schrank mit Spielen. * Carag ist überwältigt von den vielen Gerüchen, worüber Brandon sich amüsiert. * Dorian fragt Carag, ob er schon gewusst hat, dass die Russisch Blau eine sehr edle Katzenrasse ist. Carag verneint das, da er nicht einmal gewusst hat, dass es verschiedene Katzenrassen gibt. * Als Carag Berta sieht, findet er in Gedanken, dass er nie auf ihre zweite Gestalt als Grizzly gekommen wäre. * Als Carag Jeffrey zurechtweist, ignoriert dieser ihn zunächst, bevor Carag ihn erneut auffordert, Platz zu machen. Kapitel 9: Zoff im Grand Canyon * Im Klassenzimmer stellt Carag fest, dass kein Platz mehr neben Lou frei ist. Nachdem er sich zunächst zu Viola gesetzt hat und dann wegen ihres Geruchs zu Leroy gewechselt ist, bittet Mr Bridger Viola, die erste Schulregel zu nennen: Jeder respektiert die Besonderheit der anderen. Carag tut es leid, sich so unhöflich benommen zu haben. * Als der Unterricht beginnt, bemerkt Carag, dass alle gespannt wirken, was ein gutes Zeichen ist. In seiner alten Schule war das nicht so gewesen. * Als Lou meint, dass sie dem Kojotenrudel in Mr Bridgers Geschichte ausgewichen wäre, sagt sie, dass es riskant sein kann, Tieren der eigenen Art zu begegnen, auch wenn das bei ihr nicht der Fall ist. Carag fragt sich, ob es schwierig für sie ist, eine Lehrerstochter zu sein, findet jedoch, dass es nicht so wirkt, als würden die anderen sie meiden. * Auch Dorian meldet sich und sagt, dass die Kojoten nicht gemerkt hätten, dass Mr Bridger ein Wandler ist und er ihnen deshalb ruhig hätte begegnen können. * Trudy schlägt vor, dass der Mensch, dem Mr Bridger ebenfalls begegnet ist, ein Tourist ist, worauf Bo sie beleidigt. Mr Bridger bittet ihn, sich zu entschuldigen, was er anschließend auch tut. * Mr Bridger erklärt, dass er fand, dass der Mensch - ein Forscher - etwas zu nah an dem Kojotenrudel gewesen war, sodass er in seiner Nähe geblieben ist, um ihn im Notfall zu verteidigen. Kapitel 10: Mit Bisonkraft * Als Carag wegen Brandon, der sich im Schlaf verwandelt hat, aufwacht, versteckt er sich vor Schreck unter dem Bett, bevor er wenig später verlegen darunter hervorkriecht. * Carag wundert sich, dass keiner der anderen Schüler den Aufruhr bemerkt hat. Er vermutet, dass das Ganze öfter vorkommt und fragt sich, wie groß die Chance ist, ein anderes Zimmer zu bekommen. * Als Carag und Holly versuchen, Brandon von seiner zweiten Gestalt zu überzeugen, erwähnt Carag, dass Wandler unabhängig von ihrer Tiergestalt so lange leben wie Menschen. Da Brandon gern ein Hörnchen sein würde, meint Holly, dass er als ein solches immerhin fünf Dollar in der Zoohandlung kosten würde. Kapitel 11: Wapitis Rache * Als es im Innenhof still wird, zerkaut Brandon krachend ein Maiskorn, worauf Mr Ellwood ihn scharf anblickt und das Geräusch verstummt. * Carag beschreibt, wie die anderen Schüler ihn ansehen, als er aufgerufen wird: die meisten neugierig, andere mitfühlend (Holly, Brandon, Dorian und Nell), die Wölfe hämisch und Lou vorsichtig-skeptisch. Nur Viola beachtet ihn nicht, da sie gerade heimlich Gras zerkaut. * Nach Carags missglückter Verwandlung übt Mr Ellwood mit einigen Schülern einzeln, darunter auch Berta, die beeindruckt von ihren Grizzlykrallen ist. * Am Abend ruft Anna Carag auf dem Handy an und verkündet, dass die Familie ihn an der Clearwater High besuchen möchte. Er findet das viel zu gefährlich für die Wandler, kann Anna jedoch nicht davon abbringen. Kapitel 12: Kämpfer * Carag hat von Holly gehört, dass Miss Calloway zwei Sprachen gleichzeitig sprechen kann, wenn sie ihre Zunge teilverwandelt, weiß jedoch nicht, ob das stimmt. Er ist auch froh, dass die Lehrerin noch niemanden gebissen hat. * Miss Calloway fragt, woran man erkennt, dass ein Mensch schlechter Laune ist. Trudy meldet sich und schlägt vor, dass er dann Dinge wirft, worauf Miss Calloway antwortet, dass die Erwachsenen das nur in Ausnahmefällen tun. Cookie fragt außerdem, ob Menschen gefährlich sind, wenn sie wütend sind, was Miss Calloway ihr bestätigt. Die Lehrerin warnt außerdem alle vor dem Besuch der Ralstons am Nachmittag. * Holly erklärt Carag, dass Mrs Parker für die Ölgemälde in den Gängen verantwortlich ist. * Als alle in Menschengestalt durch den Wald laufen müssen, beschreibt Carag, wie alle damit zurechtkommen: Cookie hat im Gegensatz zu Leroy keine Probleme und Dorian wäre es wohl wie Leroy gegangen, er hat sich jedoch rechtzeitig krankgemeldet. * Als Jeffrey kurz davor ist, Holly anzugreifen, bekommt Carag nicht nur versehentlich Fell, auch seine Finger teilverwandeln sich zu Krallen. * Beim Kampf mit Berta fragt sich Carag, ob er sie durch ihren Grizzlypelz überhaupt verletzen könnte. Er verpasst ihr einen Schlag auf die Nase. Kapitel 13: Menschenalarm * Dieses Kapitel wurde komplett weggelassen. Darin kommen die Ralstons zu Besuch und sind etwas vom Aussehen der Schule schockiert, jedoch fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass die Schüler aus ganz Nordamerika kommen. Carag zeigt ihnen sein Zimmer, wo er Brandons Hufabdruck verbergen muss und glücklicherweise Hilfe von Miss Clearwater bekommt. Sie begegnen Brandon, der als Bison im Gang der Schule steht und selbst in der Cafeteria laufen die Dinge weiter schief, denn Holly hat Annas Portemonnaie stibitzt und es benötigt Dorians Schauspieltalent, es zurückzubekommen. Carag ist erleichtert, als die Ralstons endlich abreisen und froh, dass er offenbar an der Clearwater High bleiben darf. Kapitel 14: Mitternachtsduell * Vor dem Duell gegen die Wölfe versucht Bo, nach Carags Hinterpfoten zu schnappen, doch dieser verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn ins Gebüsch schleudert. Bo meint kleinlaut, dass das nur Spaß gewesen war, aber Carag weiß, dass Bo ihm eine Sehne hätte durchbeißen können und er dann erledigt gewesen wäre. * Carag beobachtet Cliff, der tagsüber oft verpennt wirkt, nun aber hellwach ist und gerade Bo demonstriert, wer von beiden der Unterlegene ist. * Carag bemerkt, dass sich das Gewitter schnell nähert. Früher hätte er sich jetzt verzogen, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. * Er stellt fest, dass Jeffrey und Tikaani bessere Kämpfer sind als Berta und nicht so langsam sind wie die Schüler an der Highschool. Im Gegenteil, sie sind große und kräftige Raubtiere, die genauso schnell und fast so stark sind wie er. Kapitel 15: Held * Als Carag am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, fragt Brandon ihn, wie es ihm geht. Er ist der Meinung, dass Carag in die Krankenstation muss - das hat er auch schon in der letzten Nacht gesagt, als er und Holly ihn zurück ins Zimmer verfrachtet und ihm aus T-Shirts Verbände gebastelt haben. Carag fragt sich, wie er neben Physik, Englisch und Verwandlung auch Kampf und Überleben durchstehen soll. * In der Krankenstation fragt sich Carag, warum Mr Bridger gekommen ist, da dieser jetzt eigentlich Unterricht hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Lehrer ihn wegen der Verletzungen verhören möchte. * Beim Mittagessen schubst Wing Cookie aus dem Weg, um den letzten Platz an Carags Tisch zu ergattern. Auch Nimble kommt zu ihm und bedankt sich, es den Wölfen endlich gezeigt zu haben. * Im Buch erklärt Lou Carag erst, als sie das Geschirr zurückgeben, warum sie ihm diesmal freundlich gesinnt ist. * Vor dem Verwandlungsunterricht hofft Holly, dass Mr Ellwood Carag nicht wieder quält, worauf Brandon meint, dass sie ihn besser nicht daran erinnert hätte und Carag jetzt positiv denken muss. Carag überlegt, dass er daran denken könnte, wie er Jeffrey besiegt hat, aber Holly raunt ihm zu, dass er verloren hätte, wenn Brandon nicht auf Bo gefallen wäre. Carag ist beleidigt, bedankt sich jedoch bei Brandon, der geschmeichelt lächelt. * Als Carag im Unterricht einen Anruf erhält, fragt er sich, ob die Ralstons ihm mitteilen wollen, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Milling, der Anrufer, meint, dass er nicht wie ein Held klingt: selbstsicher und nicht so zittrig. Carag möchte ihm erklären, dass er eigentlich mit schlechten Nachrichten gerechnet hat, sagt jedoch stattdessen, dass er kein Held ist. * Carag fragt sich, woher Milling von dem Duell weiß: Es könnte Mr Bridger gewesen sein oder ein Schüler, da weiß Carag jedoch nicht, woher sie Milling kennen sollten. * Carag erkennt, dass es ihm auch an der Clearwater High nutzt, Milling als Mentor zu haben. Kapitel 16: Das Paket * Als Mrs Parker Carag einmal mehr verwechselt, überlegt er, sich vor ihr zu verwandeln. * Leroy erzählt Carag, dass sich Mrs Parker im Supermarkt manchmal Hundefutter kauft, worüber Berta entsetzt ist. Mrs Parker macht sie auf die Ernährung eines Grizzlys aufmerksam und Berta ist angewidert, da Motten darin vorkommen. Sie beschließt, einfach keine Winterruhe zu machen und Mrs Parker erklärt, dass sie selbst als Mensch im Winter darauf achten muss, genug zu essen. * Als Holly Carag vom Baumhaus erzählt, meint sie, dass Schüler der höheren Jahrgänge dort herumlungern könnten. * Carag fragt sich, ob Brandon ihm etwas von den Marshmallows und der Schokolade in seinem Paket abgeben wird. * Als die Wölfe einen Teil des Pakets beschlagnahmen, wird Carag wütend, da er sich an das Duell, das er gewonnen hat, erinnert. Die Wölfe jedoch beachten ihn nicht. Als Carag sie schließlich darauf hinweist, sieht er die Wölfe der Reihe nach an: Tikaani wirkt fast hasserfüllt, Cliff gleichgültig und Bo weicht seinem Blick aus. * Auf dem Weg zum Baumhaus hören Carag und Brandon Flötenmusik: Es ist Nimble, der auf einer selbstgemachten Flöte spielt. Carag sagt zu Brandon, dass er gar nicht wusste, dass Kaninchen so musikalisch sind, worauf Brandon erwidert, dass Nimble ja nicht nur ein Kaninchen ist. Auch Carag selbst hat schon oft darüber nachgedacht, ob er als Wandler nun besser oder schlechter als normale Menschen ist. * Brandon, der den anderen nicht nach oben folgt, holt stattdessen ein Buch aus seiner Hosentasche. * Carag überlegt, dass Holly die Leiter einfach oben lassen muss, damit das Rudel nicht ins Baumhaus kommt - Hunde können schließlich nicht klettern. Kapitel 17: Kronprinz * Da Carags Wunden noch nicht verheilt sind, zeigt Mr Brighteye ihm, wie man ein Stachelschwein jagt, was Carag gut hinbekommt. Lou schaut ihn jedoch erschrocken an, sodass er versucht, sich ihr gegenüber ungefährlich zu zeigen. * Carag hofft, dass Dorian beim Kampf gegen Nell nicht ernst macht, da Miss Rivergirl in der Krankenstation in letzter Zeit schon genug Arbeit gehabt hat. * Als Dorian den Kampf verliert, zieht Leroy ihn damit auf, dass er öfter hätte Tom und Jerry schauen sollen - dann hätte er gewusst, dass der Kater nicht immer gewinnt. Dorian faucht ihn an und die Schüler gehen in Deckung, doch Leroy lacht nur, statt eine Stinksalve abzufeuern. * Carag erwähnt, dass er in Mr Brighteyes Fächern Geografie und Geschichte besser ist als in Mathe und Physik. * Als Carag sich fragt, wie Milling so erfolgreich werden konnte, muss er an James Bond denken, dessen Filme Mr Brighteye sammelt. Dorian schlägt vor, dass Milling etwas für die Clearwater High spenden könnte, was er Carags Meinung nach sicher längst getan hat. Holly überlegt, dass Milling Carag vielleicht adoptieren will und dieser dann schnell einen eigenen Butler hätte. Carag möchte nicht nachfragen, was das ist und sagt seinen Freunden, dass sie ja alle spinnen würden. * In der Sierra Lodge fällt Carag sofort auf, wie reich die Gäste und wie riesig die Ausstattung sind. Er hält sich vom Kamin fern, da er Feuer noch nie gemocht hat. * Carag beschließt nicht nur, nie wieder Bison zu essen, sondern auch Hirsch nicht. * Carag fragt Milling, was er zu Anfang von Beruf gewesen war, worauf der Mann anmerkt, dass Carag zu der sehr kleinen Minderheit gehört, die nicht wissen möchte, wie man reich wird. Carag meint, dass das doch nicht schlimm ist und Milling sagt, dass das mit seiner Geschichte auch nicht viel zu tun hat. Kapitel 18: Das Herz auf dem Teller * Während Milling erzählt, streut er sich Pfeffer auf die Handfläche und leckt sie ab, verzieht jedoch keine Miene, obwohl das schrecklich gebrannt haben muss. * Als die Bedienung das Essen bringt, bittet Milling sie, sich ab jetzt von ihrem Tisch fernzuhalten. * Milling erzählt, dass Evelyn von Vancouver Island stammt und eigentlich schon einen Freund hatte, er sie aber erobern konnte. Als Milling schließlich vom Tod seiner Familie durch einen Jäger erfuhr, hat er seinen Computer mit einem Schlag zertrümmert. Erneut verschlingt er beiläufig einen Schokoriegel, während er spricht. Kapitel 19: Spione * Zurück an der Schule bemerkt Carag Trudy, ist jedoch froh, dass sie ihn nicht anspricht. Theo wird allerdings auf ihn aufmerksam und fragt, warum er zu Fuß zurückgekommen ist. Carag erwidert, dass er nur etwas Bewegung brauchte. * Am Morgen fragt Brandon Carag neugierig, wie es gelaufen ist, doch dieser macht nur eine abweisende Bemerkung, bevor er sich in den Waschraum verzieht. * Carag erwähnt, dass Dorian der Einzige ist, der Kaffee trinkt wie die Erwachsenen. Er ist außerdem froh, dass die Wölfe ihn ignorieren und sich am Frühstückstisch gegenseitig ablenken. Wing schnappt ihnen ein Stück Wurst weg, was jedoch niemanden stört, da die Wölfe mit den Raben befreundet sind. * Als Miss Clearwater nach ihrem Unterricht ihre Sachen zusammenpackt, weiß Carag, dass sie gleich draußen die Fliegerstaffel - Shadow, Wing, Zoey und Lilly - unterrichten wird. Als Carag erwähnt, dass Milling bei ihrem Treffen ausgerastet ist, vermutet sie, dass es Carags Schuld war, doch dieser verteidigt sich und berichtet von Millings Familie. Auch Miss Clearwater weiß von dieser Geschichte und sie findet, dass das Gespräch darüber bedeutet, dass Milling Carag vertraut. * Im Unterricht erzählt Mr Bridger eine Geschichte, wie er als Kojote in einer Wildererfalle gelandet ist. Schließlich hat er sich vor den Augen des Wilderers verwandelt und mit Alkohol dafür gesorgt, dass dieser sich nicht daran erinnert. Carag ist zutiefst erleichtert, dass Mr Bridger den Mann nicht getötet hat und nicht alle Wandler so sind wie Milling. * Mr Bridger erklärt auch, dass es im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern um die Schule keine Jäger oder Wilderer gibt, da Miss Clearwater Land aufgekauft hat. * Als Carag auf Juanita trifft, fällt ihm ein, dass er bei den Ralstons damals auch eine Spinne gesehen hat und Juanita deshalb Millings Spionin sein könnte. Kurz darauf erkennt er jedoch seinen Fehler und dass Juanita ihm sicher etwas Wichtiges sagen möchte, da sie vielleicht denkt, dass er ihr in Spinnengestalt nicht geglaubt hätte. Um sie zu beruhigen, schaut er nicht zu ihr, sondern aus dem Fenster, während sie sich weiter unterhalten. Kapitel 20: Respekt * Carag fragt sich, wie er sich das Taschenmesser von Marlon zurückholen soll und vermisst Holly, da sie das blitzschnell erledigt hätte. Er findet, dass der Ausflug mit ihr und Brandon sowieso viel lustiger gewesen wäre, muss jedoch auch daran denken, dass Brandon sich versehentlich im Zelt oder im Jeep hätte verwandeln können. * Bei einer der heißen Quellen bemerkt Melody ein Schild, auf dem steht, dass ein Reh in einen der Teiche gefallen und sofort gestorben ist. Sie ist darüber entsetzt, doch Carag zuckt nur die Schultern, da in der Wildnis auf Dummheit oft die Todesstrafe steht. * Carag erkennt, dass Milling recht gehabt hat, als er meinte, dass Carag sich das Taschenmesser nicht hätte abnehmen lassen dürfen. * Beim Kampf mit Marlon brüllt Carag ihn an, dass er ins Gefängnis kommt, wenn er Carag umbringt, doch Marlon meint, dass er sich nicht so anstellen soll. Als Donald hinzukommt, brüllt er die beiden an, dass sie ja nicht ganz normal seien. Carag stimmt in Gedanken zu. * Als Carag beschließt, draußen zu schlafen, weist Melody ihn darauf hin, dass Ameisen über ihn drüberlaufen könnten. Donald hingegen sieht Carag nur nachdenklich an und der Junge befürchtet, doch durchschaut worden zu sein. Als Anna wenig später mit Carag spricht, erinnert sie ihn daran, dass er mit ihr über alles reden kann, doch er weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. * Am nächsten Morgen füttern Melody und Carag ein Streifenhörnchen mit Cornflakes. Sie bemerken ein weiteres Hörnchen und da Carag einige Tiersprachen gut versteht, hört er, wie es ihn beleidigt. Er wirft einen Kiefernzapfen nach ihm, worüber Melody sich beschwert. * Carag entdeckt einen Seeadler und fragt sich, ob es sich um Miss Clearwater handelt, die ihm nachspioniert. Der Adler macht sich jedoch an einem verwesenden Hirsch zu schaffen, was die Lehrerin seiner Meinung nach nicht nötig hat. Er erklärt Melody, dass Adler oft Aas fressen und sie findet, dass er viel über Tiere weiß. * Als Melody sich beschwert, dass ihre Schuhe drücken und Anna ihren Fuß untersucht, zerreibt Donald Kräuter, um sie wohl auf Melodys Fuß zu legen und ihre Heilkräfte zu entfesseln. * Carag erkennt, dass die Schwarzbären nicht verschwinden, da sie sich an einigen Sträuchern durchfressen. Die Mutter brummt Carag missmutig an, doch das Jungtier tollt genau auf ihn zu, bevor er es schafft, beide zu vertreiben. Kapitel 21: Ernst des Lebens * Brandon fragt Carag, ob Milling irgendetwas plant, doch Carag weicht aus, da er seine Freunde nicht in irgendwelchen Ärger hineinziehen möchte. * In der folgenden Verwandlungsstunde unterrichtet Mr Ellwood als Hirsch. Als Holly Carag zuflüstert, wie gemein es ist, dass die Zwischenprüfungen genau vor den Weihnachtsferien sind, hört der Lehrer sie und ermahnt sie. Sobald er nicht mehr hinschaut, zieht Holly Grimassen in seine Richtung. * Beim Test hat Carag einige Probleme und versucht schließlich, von Leroy abzuschreiben. Mr Ellwood bemerkt das jedoch und schlägt ihn mit einem zusammengerollten Heft. Carag überlegt, das Miss Clearwater zu melden, entscheidet sich jedoch dagegen. * Als die Freunde versuchen, für die Prüfungen zu lernen, bemerkt Carag, dass nur Dorian wirklich voranzukommen scheint, jedoch auf Mittagsschläfchen und Kaffeepausen besteht. Carag hat immer noch Probleme mit der Verwandlung unter Druck und auch Holly fällt das Lernen schwer. * Carag beschreibt es als ein seltsames Gefühl, mit Mr Bridger in zweiter Gestalt über Computer zu reden, findet jedoch, dass es zu dessen geschmeidiger Art, sich zwischen beiden Welten zu bewegen, passt. * Mr Bridger sagt zu Carag, dass er versuchen muss, ein gut angepasster Woodwalker zu sein, da Raubkatzen-Wandler keine zweite Chance bekommen. Carag ist verwirrt darüber, bis Mr Bridger ihm erklärt, was er meint. Kapitel 22: Kleinholz * Während die beiden auf Holly warten, erzählt Brandon Carag, dass seine Eltern es blöd finden, dass er nicht mehr zum Tennis gehen kann. Davon ist Carag fasziniert, da er sich Brandon bei diesem Sport nicht vorstellen kann. Brandon sagt, dass er kein Talent dafür hatte, aber hingehen musste, weil seine Eltern ebenfalls Tennis spielen. Carag findet das immer noch unlogisch. * Carag hört Miss Rivergirl im Fluss, was er aber nicht schlimm findet, da sie sich ohnehin nicht für die Aktivitäten der Schüler interessiert. * Die Freunde verstecken ihre Kleidung in der Erdhöhle, in der Holly ihre Kiefernzapfen sammelt. Sie sagt, dass es eine Ausnahme ist, dass die anderen die Höhle verwenden dürfen, worauf Carag die Augen verdreht. * Als Brandon durch den Wald stürmt, um noch mehr Dinge zu zerstören, ist Carag froh, gerade hinter ihm zu laufen, da er nicht weiß, ob Brandon ihn als seinen Freund erkannt hätte. Brandon lässt einige Fladen fallen und Carag merkt an, dass er das zum Glück noch nie in ihrem Zimmer gemacht hat. * Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Auto ist Carag sich sicher, dass die Schule davon erfahren wird, da es nicht viele Bisons in Gesellschaft von Pumas gibt. Brandon meint jedoch, dass die Menschen nur einen Kampf gesehen haben, worauf Carag entgegnet, dass sein einzelner Schlag noch nicht als Kampf durchgeht. Holly schärft den beiden noch einmal ein, dass alles geheim bleibt. Kapitel 23: Eulenaugen * Im Unterricht von Mrs Parker stolziert Shadow auf Carags Kopf und neckt ihn, dass er mal muss: Die Klasse behandelt Freundschaften zwischen Tieren und Mrs Parker bedankt sich bei den beiden für ihren Einsatz. Wing führt vor, wie Raben Wölfen zeigen, wo ein totes Tier liegt. * Als Carag, Holly und Brandon von Miss Clearwater mitgenommen werden, fragt Carag sich, ob Wing sie verraten hat, diese schaut jedoch so neugierig und betroffen wie die anderen. * Beim Gespräch mit Miss Clearwater bemerkt Carag, dass sich Holly kein bisschen vor Angst teilverwandelt, was er an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. * Miss Clearwater sagt zu Carag, dass er an der Schule ist, um sein Leben als Woodwalker in den Griff zu bekommen. Er soll jede Idee erst danach beurteilen, ob sie ihm dabei hilft und er versichert ihr, dass er das tun wird, da ihm dieses eine Mal in ihrem Büro genug ist. * Als Milling Carag erneut eine Mail schickt, ist dieser froh darüber, da das ein Zeichen ist, tatsächlich überwacht zu werden. Kapitel 24: Der letzte Trick * Beim Morgentraining mit Mr Bridger meint Carag verzweifelt, dass er vielleicht einfach nicht genug Talent zum Verwandeln hat. Er wählt als Zauberwort deshalb Mia, da er daran denken muss, wie sehr sie über dieses Thema gelacht hätte. * In seiner Nachricht an Carag erinnert Mr Bridger ihn daran, dass Wandler einen viel besseren Geruchssinn als Menschen haben und Gerüche eine große Macht über sie haben. * Während des Lernens verteilt Nell einige selbst gebackene Kekse, die niemandem außer Berta schmecken. Holly und Nell beleidigen sich deshalb gegenseitig. * Als Carag den Schnee beobachtet, tröstet er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er und Mr Bridger ihre Morgenlektionen ohnehin hätten abbrechen müssen, da man im Schnee ihre Spuren gesehen hätte. * Als Holly ihr Buch in Richtung ihrer Tasche wirft, landet es zunächst auf einer Zimmerpflanze, bevor Holly sich verwandelt und es als Hörnchen in ihre Tasche schubst. * Carag beobachtet bei der Schneeballschlacht, wie Viola als Mensch versucht, Tikaani Schnee in ihr Wolfsgesicht zu reiben, dabei aber aus der Luft von Shadow und Wing beschossen wird. * Carag schafft es nicht, Holly mit einem Schneeball zu treffen, weshalb sie sich über ihn lustig macht. Beim nächsten Mal trifft er jedoch, sodass sie Rache fordert und ihn mit Schneebällen bombardiert. * Als Carag seine Duftbeutel vorbereitet, überlegt er, dass er einen braucht, der so klein ist, dass er ihn unauffällig zur Prüfung mitnehmen kann. Kapitel 25: Zahn um Zahn * Bei der Prüfung in Sei dein Tier soll Carag vorführen, wie man eine halb gefressene Beute richtig versteckt, damit die Konkurrenz sie nicht findet. Dabei hat er keine Probleme. * In der Menschenkunde-Prüfung bekommt Cookie eine Drei, da sie behauptet, Weihnachten sei ein Fest, bei dem Menschen einen Nadelbaum anbeten, was Miss Calloway immerhin als halb richtig gewertet hat. * In der Aula beschreibt Carag das Dach aus lichtdurchlässigem, jedoch milchig-undurchsichtigem Glas. * Carag findet es gut, dass Brandon so früh dran ist, denn dadurch kann sein Freund nicht noch nervöser werden. * Nach dem Kampf meint Mr Brighteye, dass Brandon auch eine Eins hätte bekommen können, wenn er nicht auf einen Scheinangriff reingefallen wäre. * Juanita muss gegen die Ameisen-Wandlerin Amber kämpfen und ist deutlich unterlegen, trifft Amber jedoch mit einem Bein ins Auge, sodass diese Ameisengift abfeuert und disqualifiziert wird. Dadurch gewinnt Juanita das Duell. * Milling erscheint nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung von Sheila und einem Bodyguard. Die beiden sollen laut Miss Clearwater jedoch draußen warten, sodass Milling sie wegschickt. * Bei seinem Kampf gegen Carag ist Mr Brighteye unglaublich schnell. Carag versucht, nach ihm zu schlagen, tut das jedoch absichtlich viel zu langsam. * Nach dem Kampf gratulieren Carags Freunde ihm. Holly umarmt ihn und findet es echt clever von ihm, wie er Mr Brighteye "getäuscht" hat. * Als Miss Clearwater Carag fragt, ob er noch etwas Pause vor der Verwandlungsprüfung braucht, weiß er, dass sie ihm nicht abnehmen würde, warum genau es ihm in diesem Moment schlecht geht. Kapitel 26: Entscheidung * Nach den Prüfungen sieht Carag, wie Cliff und Leroy ihre Kämpfe nachspielen und Jeffrey sich über seinen zugeteilten Partner beschwert. Jeffrey macht sich auch über Carag lustig, doch diesem fällt zu spät eine gute Antwort ein. * Millings Leibwächter halten draußen Wache, während er sich mit Carag im Menschenkunde-Zimmer unterhält. Dort betrachtet Carag nachdenklich die Plakate und Collagen und sieht sein Bild von Schokoladeneis - das hatte ihn einst dazu gebracht, die Menschenwelt zu mögen. Er muss daran denken, wie klein und naiv er da gewesen war. * Milling verschlingt abermals einen Schokoriegel, während er sich mit Carag unterhält. Die Verpackung lässt er einfach auf den Boden fallen. * Als Milling lacht, fällt Carag auf, dass er ein tiefes, warmes und allgemein angenehmes Lachen hat. * Carag findet es absolut verrückt, dass er nur einen Tag hat, sich wegen Milling zu entscheiden. Als er flucht, kommt Brandon hinzu, der erleichtert ist, ihn gefunden zu haben. Carag möchte nach draußen gehen, um nachzudenken, doch weil es schon dunkel ist, schlägt Brandon vor, ihn mit Holly zu begleiten. Carag lehnt ab, obwohl Brandon ihm versichert, dass er ihn mit seiner Stärke beschützen könnte, und bedankt sich bei seinem Freund, immer zu ihm gehalten zu haben. Brandon findet, dass das wie ein Abschied klingt. * Draußen kommt es Carag einen Moment lang so vor, als hätte er sein Pumaleben nie hinter sich gelassen. Er läuft immer weiter und denkt daran, dass es niemanden interessieren wird, wenn er am nächsten Tag nicht zur Schule kommt, da er schließlich durchgefallen ist. Kapitel 27: Hetzjagd * Auf der Flucht vor den Hunden findet Carag eine Hütte. Er schafft es, sich zu verwandeln, doch es ist niemand daheim, sodass er weiterziehen muss. Er ist dennoch ein wenig stolz darauf, wie schnell er sich eben verwandelt hat. * Als er einen Fluss überqueren muss, denkt Carag daran, dass Mia das Schwimmen sogar Spaß macht. Er überlegt, den Fluss an einer steinigen Stelle zu verlassen, damit seine Spur schwerer zu erkennen ist, oder an der ursprünglichen Seite, um die Hunde auszutricksen. Als er versucht, sich an Land zu ziehen, rutscht er ab, kann sich jedoch instinktiv in Sicherheit bringen. Kapitel 28: Auf Leben und Tod * Carag bedankt sich bei Shadow dafür, ihn gesucht zu haben. Dieser erwähnt, dass er gewettet hat, Miss Clearwater würde Carag zuerst entdecken. * Als Carag die Hunde als Mensch anbrüllt, zuckt der Leitrüde zusammen, knurrt ihn jedoch weiterhin an, bis Carag ein Aststück nach ihm wirft. Kapitel 29: Ein Feind und eine Feier * In der Krankenstation unterhalten sich Carag und Lou eine Weile, bevor Miss Clearwater erscheint. Lou begrüßt die Schulleiterin verlegen und macht sich aus dem Staub. * Miss Clearwater sagt Carag, dass sie Mr Brighteye wegen dessen tatsächlichem Angriff in der Kampfprüfung eine Verwarnung erteilt hat. Carag bittet sie erschrocken, diese zurückzunehmen und sie ist überrascht, da sie gedacht hat, er wäre deshalb davongelaufen. Sie willigt jedoch ein. * Als Miss Rivergirl Carag den Kopf tätschelt, weist sie ihn darauf hin, bald mal wieder die Haare zu waschen, wovon er nicht gerade begeistert ist. * Mr Bridger fragt Carag, wie viele Hunde der Jäger hatte. Carag erzählt ihm auch von dem Gewehr und dem Schneemobil, sodass der Lehrer aufstöhnt. * Carag weiß, dass insgesamt nur drei Schüler in der Zwischenprüfung durchgefallen sind, darunter einer, der nach den Ferien in Carags Klasse anfangen wird. * Als Carag bemerkt, dass außer ihm noch ein Wandler mit kleiner Tiergestalt im Zimmer sein muss, verdächtigt er zunächst Juanita und Amber, fragt sich jedoch, warum sie in der Krankenstation sein sollten. * Die Party im Keller findet in zwei freien Räumen und dem Flur statt, die alle dekoriert worden sind. Die Bowleschüssel zum Beispiel wird von unten mit einer Taschenlampe angeleuchtet, sodass sie aussieht wie die aufgehende Sonne. * Carag bemerkt die Wölfe, die beim Anblick des Essens schon gierige Augen bekommen haben. Er sagt zu Brandon, dass er glaubt, die Wölfe wollen alles allein auffressen, doch Brandon interessiert sich ohnehin nur für die vegetarischen Gerichte. * Carag sieht Eric, der sich das Maul mit Schinkenröllchen vollstopft. Er beobachtet, wie Nimble Keyboard, Nell E-Gitarre und ein anderes Mädchen Schlagzeug spielt. * Da Carag Probleme hat, gleichzeitig zu tanzen und zu Essen, steckt er seine Hähnchenkeule ein. Er muss daran denken, wie praktisch Taschen sind. * Carag glaubt, dass die Wölfe neidisch sind, weil er mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommt als sie. * Als Cliff von Leroys Stinksalve getroffen wird, beschwert sich ausgerechnet Viola über seinen Gestank. Carag weiß, dass Ethan, der Cliff von der Party schickt, seit Kurzem Schülersprecher ist. Kategorie:Hörbuch-Unterseiten